degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Basket Case/@comment-3284502-20140307052038
So, now that I've seen it, thoughts! A Plot: I liked it for the most part. It was a very solid plot, with Miles' motivation being perfectly understandable. He's clearly feeling put down on and this affair seems to be the breaking point. However, I didn't like Maya telling Miles not to give his father reasons to yell at him. I know she's only 15 and probably doesn't quite *get* everything yet, but that's the last thing victims of abusive or unhealthy relationships need to be told. It's not Miles' fault his dad is a prick and a horrible father. And dear God, poor Zoe! I'm worried for her. B Plot: As much as I do NOT ship Clew, I do enjoy their plots together. I do believe Clare is only in love with Eli, but that she became attracted to Drew post-kiss (I don't think she liked him before she kissed him - I'm pretty sure that was out of a desire for comfort born out of upsetting circumstances and desperation). However, she buries the attraction whenever she can. But then when things go sour with Eli (like him not being able to make it home from working with the girl he cheated with), the feelings resurface a bit, as Clare tends to become emotional when control over a given situation is slipping (hence why we didn't see them before last episode). Since Drew's fun, less complicated, and he's making her feel better from her Eli issues, her infatuation grows more and more each time they hang out while her feelings are "on the surface" so to speak. As for Drew, I don't think he likes her very much. At least, not nearly as much as she likes him. He appreciates her as a friend, and maybe he's starting to get a little bit into her, but I don't think he's consciously realized it yet. I don't think it even really crossed his mind until Eli pointed out that calling Clare "Edwards" was his thing. It's a complicated situation, but I am enjoying the writing for it. I just wish I didn't have to lose my beautiful Drianca, my fellow ship Eclare, and the BrOTP that Clew was to make it happen. C Plot: My BABIES. I loved this. From the call to Rocky to Alli confronting Leo to the little scene at the end. I liked how they were sitting together (probably to hint at them getting together) but also with a fairly large distance between them, pretty much symbolizing that they are in vastly different emotional states and that Alli isn't ready for them yet. If they do end up together before the end of the season, I still want to see them talk about how Alli doesn't want kids yet because Rocky still exists! But then again, that's pretty much the least of their problems at the moment. Grrr, I want them to happen so badly but at the same time I don't! *head desks* I am not coming out. Highlights: Drunk Zoe being adorable. The pictures Miles and Winston took of Zoe. I have a bad feeling that that's going to come back to haunt them. I don't think Miles or Winston hurt her, but since Miles nearly kissed her and carried her off to an empty boathouse at a party with a ton of witnesses, that's probably going to be the first place cops will look. Maya bolting when Miles starts his self-destruct streak. I like how they remembered that Maya tends to do that and it pretty much became instinct post-Cam, but how she stuck around longer than she normally would have because she cares about Miles. So sweet! <3 Frankie's face when her dad came back and started asking her questions. She seemed nervous to me. It makes me wonder if she treats Miles the way she does because she's afraid her dad will turn that anger on her if she doesn't. Poor girl. Mr. H not being a 100% complete monster at the end of the episode. I give him a slightly less annoyed glare in his general direction. Drunk Miles' voice. It seemed to have some sort of accent to me, particularly when he yells at Maya, but I couldn't place it for the life of me. Hell yeah, Maya! Take none of that nonsense. My perfect queen is perfect. <3 Rocky still exists! YAY!